Hector Lombard
Hector Lombard is a current middleweight and former welterweight fighter in the UFC. He is also the former Bellator middleweight champion and he is a Cuban mixed martial artist. Bellator His most recent fight was a 'superfight' against UFC veteran Jay Silva, replacing an apparently injured Paulo Filho. He knocked Silva out within six seconds, marking a Bellator record with the win. He opened up the third Bellator season with another 'superfight' against largely unranked former NFL star Herbert Goodman. He defeated Goodman early in the first round with another knockout victory. He next fought middleweight tournament winner Alexander Shlemenko. Lombard predicted a submission victory in the bout. He beat Shlemenko via dominant unanimous decision. He next faced Joe Doerksen, defending his CFC middleweight title. He defeated the tough veteran via first-round doctor stoppage. He next faced another veteran Falaniko Vitale in a non-title 'superfight'. He defeated Vitale via third-round knockout after a boring bout. Lombard next competed in a non-title bout for another Australian promotion against prospect Jesse Taylor, defeating Taylor via second-round heelhook submission. Lombard next stated that he would go up to light-heavyweight briefly to welcome former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion and UFC veteran Renato Sobral to Bellator. Instead, Lombard will next welcome Strikeforce veteran Trevor Prangley to Bellator in a non-title 'superfight' at a catchweight of 195 pounds. Lombard knocked Prangley out in the second round. The UFC After a lengthy hiatus, Lombard was next almost a free agent since his Bellator contract had run up after the Prangley win. The UFC made him an offer and it was up to Bellator to match up but the rumors were heavily banking towards Lombard's accepting the UFC offer. Indeed, Lombard accepted the offer and vacated his Bellator middleweight title in the process. He signed a contract with the UFC and immediately called out UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva. Lombard was instead next set to make his debut against former WEC light-heavyweight champion and UFC middleweight contender Brian Stann. Stann was unfortunately injured and replaced by Tim Boetsch. Boetsch defeated Lombard via a disappointing split decision. Lombard next faced veteran Rousimar Palhares defeating him via first round knockout. Lombard then fought another veteran Yushin Okami in Japan losing a close split decision. Drop to Welterweight Lombard then dropped to welterweight and called out former Strikeforce welterweight champion and King of Pancrase Nate Marquardt. Lombard made short work of the veteran Marquardt knocking him out quickly in the very first round. Lombard next fought former Strikeforce middleweight champion Jake Shields dominating and bloodying Shields en route to a tepidly paced unanimous decision. Lombard was then offered to fight Shields' teammate, the enigmatic Nick Diaz. Instead Lombard signed in May 2014 to fight contender and judoka Dong Hyun Kim in China. He was unfortunately injured and replaced by Tyron Woodley. After recovering Lombard fought returning veteran Josh Burkman; the underdog Burkman put up a good fight but was overwhelmed en route to a unanimous decision win for Lombard. Lombard next signed to fight contender Rory MacDonald. The fight did not materialize and about a month after it was scrapped, it was announced that Lombard had been suspended for one year (retroactive to 3 January) and fined his original $53,000 win bonus, plus one-third of the rest of his purse, which included $53,000 in show money and had his win over Josh Burkman overturned to a no contest by the NSAC for failing his UFC 182 drug test. After coming off the suspension Lombard fought Neil Magny putting on an early rout before Magny surged back and defeated a gassed and battered Lombard via third round TKO. Return to Middleweight Lombard next returned to middleweight and fought a legend of the sport, the former two-time Pride champion and former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Dan Henderson. Lombard again had early success before losing to Henderson via a highlight-reel second round knockout. After taking a very lengthy amount of time off Lombard finally signed to fight Brad Tavares. Fights *Hector Lombard vs. David Frendin *Hector Lombard vs. Daiju Takase - Lombard came into the fight undefeated. *Hector Lombard vs. Matthew Toa *Akihiro Gono vs. Hector Lombard - The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. Lombard came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss of only two thus far. *Hector Lombard vs. Michael Ravenscroft *Hector Lombard vs. Jae Young Kim *Gegard Mousasi vs. Hector Lombard - The fight was an alternate bout in the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. The fight was only Lombard's second loss. *Hector Lombard vs. James Te-Huna *Hector Lombard vs. Fabio Galeb *Hector Lombard vs. Tatsuya Kurisu *Hector Lombard vs. Jean Francois Lenogue - The fight was for the vacant CFC middleweight title. *Hector Lombard vs. Tristan Yunker - The fight was for the CFC middleweight title with Hector Lombard defending. Tristan Yunker was a late replacement for Jordan Radev. *Hector Lombard vs. Fabiano Capoani - The fight was for the CFC middleweight title with Lombard defending. *Hector Lombard vs. Brian Ebersole - The fight was for the CFC middleweight title with Lombard defending. *Hector Lombard vs. Ron Verdadero *Hector Lombard vs. Jared Hess - The fight was in the finals of the first season middleweight tournament, for the vacant middleweight title. It featured surely the biggest cut in Bellator history thus far, if not one of the biggest in MMA history, a cut inflicted by Lombard on Jared Hess. *Hector Lombard vs. Joe Doerksen - The fight was for the CFC middleweight title with Lombard defending. *Hector Lombard vs. Falaniko Vitale - The fight was the Bellator debut of Falaniko Vitale. *Hector Lombard vs. Trevor Prangley - The fight was the Bellator debut of Trevor Prangley and it was a non-title fight. *Tim Boetsch vs. Hector Lombard - The fight was the long-awaited UFC debut of former Bellator middleweight champion Lombard. The fight's decision victory result for Tim Boetsch was considered to be extremely controversial. *Hector Lombard vs. Nate Marquardt - The fight was the welterweight debut of Lombard. *Hector Lombard vs. Josh Burkman *Neil Magny vs. Hector Lombard Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Bellator champions Category:Welterweight fighters